


Как правильно? Как лучше?

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: по заявкеГ-42 Соулмейт АУ, в мире Легенды найти свою вторую половину можно по надписи на теле (можно имя, можно часть фразы или любой другой вариант), желательно юмор, слеш или гет.(не юмор. романс. пре слэш)
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 8





	Как правильно? Как лучше?

Ян странный. Ян Вэн-ли. Вэнь-ли. Вень-ли. Как правильно? Как лучше?  
Цель по объединению галактики можно считать выполненной — пришло время ставить другие цели.  
На этот раз более личные. Казалось бы, что может быть более личным, чем скроить мир по собственному усмотрению?  
Весь мир и еще одного.  
Он совершенно другой, непохожий, хоть и пытается притвориться солдатом.  
Между ними много крови и очень много ожидания.  
Наконец-то можно рассмотреть человека. Не перехваченный голос, не изображение на экране, не фотографию — живого человека.  
"Я хотел встретить вас в течение очень долгого времени. Мое желание, наконец, сбылось".  
Райнхард понимал, что слишком взволнован. Слишком долго он ждал этой встречи. Какой подарок стал бы по-настоящему царским? Пригоршня самоцветов-кораблей или жемчуга-крепости брошенные к ногам?  
— Адмирал, вы верите в сказки?  
В ответ — изумление и неловкость.  
— Смотря в какие. Про добрых королей не верю.  
— В сказках добрыми бывают разве что принцы, — Райнхард попробовал расслабиться и скопировать позу собеседника. Давно учили, что так правильно, если хочешь завоевать доверие. Не получилось. Завоевывают по-другому. — Я про бабушкины сказки.  
— Я не понимаю вас, — брови сошлись на переносице. Ян нахмурился, силясь понять, но тщетно.  
Райнхарду пришлось приложить огромное усилие, чтобы не рассмеяться от умиления.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что этот забавный человек и есть тот самый великий полководец, которого Райнхард так ни разу и не смог превзойти в бою? И кто бы мог подумать, что за ним окажется так интересно наблюдать?  
— Сказки про метки. Помните? "Переплетение стали и неба".  
— Каждый может верить в то, что считает правильным, — в голосе Яна нотка сомнения.  
Видно, что он чувствует себя неловко и неуютно.  
— Покажите, — Райнхард хищно подался вперед и втянул носом воздух.  
Сорвался. Выдал себя, как мальчишка. И не скажешь: "Я прошел всю галактику, чтобы удостовериться".  
Ян замер, как замирает поверхность реки, скованная льдом.  
— У нас давно не принято устраивать браки по расчету или искать человека с меткой. Каждый выбирает сам, каким путем он хочет пройти. Похожие узоры еще не гарантируют счастье.  
— Вы не поняли, адмирал. Я не собираюсь вас женить на одной из фройляйн, чтобы укрепить нашу дружбу. Еще не хватало мне толпы сумасшедших девиц, подрисовавших себе метку.  
Надо было выбирать не кофе или чай, а вино. Еще лучше что-нибудь покрепче. Так было бы проще говорить.  
Правильным было бы предложить ему работу в империи, получить вежливое согласие и удостовериться в том, что галактика упала к ногам вся, без остатка.  
Только куда денешь жгучий интерес: что связывает? Только кровь и азарт? Неудовлетворенная гордыня и попытка превзойти? Или сестра была права, рассказывая глупые девчачьи побасенки перед сном.  
Встав, Райнхард заметался по комнате. Решиться на отчаянный шаг было сложно. Медальон звякнул то ли протестующе, то ли наоборот одобряюще, когда Райнхард снял плащ. Казалось, что воздух в комнате загудел, как во время боя. Пришлось торжествующе улыбнуться.  
— Я покажу вам сначала свою. Считайте это залогом моей дружбы. Хотя если бы один мой друг был жив, то вы были бы мертвы, — губы против воли сложились в жесткую усмешку.  
Китель сложно расстегивать. Сорочку — еще мучительней.  
Хорошо, что достаточно нескольких верхних пуговичек, чтобы оголились ключицы.  
Райнхард знает, что между ними черная спираль. Иногда он представлял себя носителем знака змеи. Иногда – витка галактики, которая сейчас и лежит на ладони.  
Ян продолжал смотреть так же рассеяно-дружелюбно, чуть в сторону, и не сказал ничего. Поняв, что ожидание затянулось, Райнхард поправил одежду.  
— Видите, ничего страшного. Это просто метка. Она ничего не значит.  
Говорить подчеркнуто-равнодушно оказалось не просто.  
Все же Райнхард ожидал, что получится, что сложится... Нет, думать, что Ян прыгнет на шею и признается в любви было бы наивным, но вдруг...  
Адмирал, казалось, потерял к нему всяческий интерес. Он похлопал ладонями по карманам, достал флягу, плеснул себе в чашку содержимое, потом, подумав, плеснул немного алкоголя и Райнхарду тоже.  
— Я думал вы предложите стать вашим адмиралом, — улыбнулся он, сделав несколько глотков, и добавил еще немного из фляги. Подняв руку в предупредительном жесте, он добавил: — И тогда я бы отказал.  
— Что вы сделаете сейчас, если я дам вам свободу? — ответ Райнхарду был уже не интересен.  
Щедрый подарок отвергнут. Есть ли еще о чем говорить?  
— Вышел бы в отставку. Стал историком, — Ян потянулся, зажмурившись на секунду. Так потягивается пригревшийся на солнце кот. — Вы не спросите, почему я не показал метку?  
— Я не желаю уподобляться старому дворянству, Веньли, — Райнхард резко встряхнул головой, злясь на собственную невыдержанность. Так срываться нельзя. — Можете быть свободны.  
Ян будто и не заметил вспышку. Он подошел, наверняка готовясь к рукопожатию, но вместо этого прикоснулся через ткань кителя к метке между ключиц.  
— Или... — впервые за долгое время Райнхарда подвел голос. — Или можете остаться моим гостем хотя бы до утра.  
Ян попытался отдернуть руку, но Райнхард успел перехватить ее, не дав быстро разорвать прикосновение, но потом отпустил.  
— Мне надо подумать, — улыбнулся Ян, высвободившись, и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

Политиков и военных почти никогда не показывают со спины.  
Райнхард опять сорвался, в который раз за день, протянув руку, чтобы отодвинуть волосы, только увидев самый краешек черной спирали, украшавшей шею Веньли.  
Потом осталось схватить в охапку и прижать к себе, уткнувшись в шею носом.  
— Думай. Только не долго.  
Разжимать объятие Райнхард не планировал.


End file.
